


Hero

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 5x06 The Bear and the Bow. Won’t make much sense if you haven’t watched the episode yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people love the change in Rumple in the final scene of the episode but here I am not ready to say goodbye to Woobie!Rumple just yet.

As soon as he knew that they were a good distance from Emma, Rumplestiltskin finally let out the breathe he held ever since he entered the Dark One’s house. He didn’t know how he pulled it off but he did. He managed to pull Excalibur from the stone. He returned Merida’s heart. He was walking back to the shop with Belle.

But the most unbelievable thing he did was…he acted like a confident courageous man against the Dark One.

Acted. It was an act. He was afraid of Emma. He knew what she was capable off, what power she possessed, and now more so that she has Excalibur.

Once inside the shop, he couldn’t keep the act any longer. His entire body began to shake and Belle was immediately by his side.

“Have to say, I’m surprised at how long you managed before you broke down,” said Merida, taking an arm and motioning for Belle to do the same. With the two’s combined effort, they managed to help Rumple to the back of the shop and sit down on the cot.

“Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised seeing as who you are with,” as she said this her eyes traveled from Rumple to Belle who gave her a small smile. “I’ll just…ummm…look around.”

Belled nodded her thanks as Rumple buried his head in his hands. He was still shaking and Belle didn’t know what to do.

After Merida had woken up from her ordeal, they had planned to go to Emma and get back the archer’s heart. But for them to do so, Rumple needed to show Emma that he was not afraid of her. Rumple needed to act like the Dark One or even like his cursed persona, Mr. Gold. He needed to be the one with the upper hand.

In truth, they were the one with the upper hand. Emma needed Rumple to get the sword and he would only do that if she would return Merida’s heart. But it didn’t make the task any easier.

“Rumple,” began Belle, placing her hands on his shoulder and kneeling in front of him. “Rumple, it’s ok. Merida has heart back. We’re safe.”

Rumple continued to shake and Belle could hear his labored breathing. She sat down next to him and gave wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Rumple, you did it,” whispered Belle. “You got Merida’s heart back. You pulled Excalibur from the stone. You even managed to make Emma a tiny bit worried about you.”

She heard the faint snort of laughter and knew she was managing to calm him down. “We’re safe for now and Emma knows not to come near us for a while because she knew what kind of man could pull that sword from that stone…a true hero. And that is what you are.”

Rumple sighed and finally lifted his face from his hands and turned to her. “I’m not that man you saw in Emma’s basement Belle.” He turned and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not confident, brave, intelligent…I’m not a hero.”

“Really?” asked Belle, a small smile on her face. “After what you just did, you still don’t think you’re a hero?”

“That was all a lie,” said Rumple. “The things I said to Emma? I don’t even believe them myself.”

“Well you sure fooled us,” said Merida, who was leaning on the doorframe. “Sorry, but your man is as stubborn fellow ain’t he?”

“You don’t know half of it,” said Belle and Rumple looked from the two women.

“Hey,” began Merida, walking over to stand closer to them. “That man who pulled the sword in Emma’s basement, is a man who is inside you deep down. A man who picked up a sword in the forest when I reminded him what he had to fight for. A man who took on a bear when the woman he loved was being threatened. That man got me my heart back and the reassurance that my brothers are safe.”

Merida handed him a pouch and Rumple looked inside to see the shattered cup inside. “It may have been an act to keep the Dark One on her toes, Rumplestiltskin, but deep down you want to stop her because that is who you are. You are a hero.”

Rumple looked up from the destroyed cup to look at Merida then to Belle. “I don’t want to stop her…” he began and Merida gave him a questioning look. She knew there was something more he wanted to say. “I want…I want to free her. It’s what Bae would have wanted me to do…what Henry would want me to do.”

Belle smiled and gave him a hug. Merida smiled as well. “Guess I could help. Seeing as I am stuck here for the time being.”

“We’ll find a way to get you home,” said Belle. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” said Merida. “I am not good with all that magic though. But I can help with keeping the Dark One in check and away from you two.”

“Thank you Merida,” began Rumple as he slowly stood. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” said Merida. “Like I said, we have a long way to go before you’re ready to take on Emma.”

She said with a glint in her eye and walked towards the front of the shop.

“Was it just me or it looks like I still have hero training with her?” asked Rumple as Belle smiled at him.

“I wonder if it’s going to be like the hero training in Hercules or the one from Mulan,” wondered Belle.

“I do have a girl worth fighting for,” said Rumple as he showed her the pouch. “And a cup.”

Belle hugged him and intertwined her hand with his. “That’s my hero.”

 


End file.
